Angel de la Muerte
by Yuna Hanazuki
Summary: Nuestra primera mision inicia y estaremos acompañados de aquel que nombre mi angel negro....
1. El inicio

eto ps aqui un fic de soul eater mas bn una loca historia mia con muchas cosas del anime xD soul eater xDjejeje

les recuerdo que amm soy nueva en esto eee jeje

* * *

aun recuerdo la primera ves que te vi...

regresaba de visitar a mi abuela, una dulce anciana de cabellos blancos , de sonrisa dulce y de mirada compasiva, de piel blanca y de ojos miel como los mios

iba caminando por la calle no muy lejos de la casa de ella cuando al doblar una esquina apareces frente a mi, llevabas una gabardina, pero pude divisar una espada, asi como apareciste ante mi, te esfumaste rapidamente

dentro de mi nacio la duda de quien eras...

segui caminado logre divisar a la policia

_-quizas un ladron-pense y me aleje llegue a mi hogar_

debido a que tuve un dia agotador tome un baño y dormi

a la mañana siguiente

como era de costumbre tome un baño me puse el uniforme de la escuela, baje a desayunar

mama sirvio el desayuno...mientras mirabamos las noticias

-_el dia de ayer en un restaurant de la av. ichikaku se encontraron los cuerpos de 2 personas, aparentemente ambos narcotraficantes los cuerpos fueron identificados como..._

_-vaya ya nada es seguro, lo bueno es que ya no hacen daño- dijo mi madre, una joven mujer de piel blanca, de ojos cafes cabello corto y castaño claro, una mujer muy simpatica_

_-sii, bueno pequeño vamos a la escuela despidete de mama- lo dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi madre_

_-sii ^^ - contesto el pequeño,_

mi hermano kazuki un pequeño de apenas 8 años de edad un chiquillo energico e impaciente, de piel blanca,cabello negro y ojos como los de mi madre.

como todos los dias llevaba a mi hermanito a su escuela lo dejaba en la entrada y nos despediamos, seguidamente me dirigi a mi escuela no muy lejos de ahi

llegue, un dia monotono, igual nada cambiaba, por alla las mismas chicas aludando al chico galan de la clase,

por el otro lado el payaso de la clase, por aca como siempre ella leyendo su libro ignorando a todos y yo, con mi mirada perdida en el cielo, deseando que el dia se acabe,

mis amigas, son grandiosas mizuki una chica de cabello hasta los hombros color negro y rizado,ojos negros y de sonrisa simpatica y yuna una chica de cabello corto,lacio y rojizo, de ojos negros,

dos grandes amiga...

-_bueno chicos por favor traiganme esos problemas resueltos para mañana- dijo el profesor_

suena la campana el dia habia finalizado.

_-vamos shizuka o te dejaremos aqui-dijo mizuki con una gran sonrisa_

habias quedado en ir a una nueva heladeria que se abrio recientemente, por ser viernes quisimos ir

un ambiente de risa y regosijo cuando al mirar por la ventana lo volvi a ver pero esta vez a su lado iba una chica de cabellos largos y azules, llevaba un vestido arriba de la rodilla de color verde esmeralda

sin dudarlo tome mis cosas y sali de la heladeria fui tras de el, entre la multitud buscaba su rostro derrepente entro en un bar...

espere.. lo vi salir con prisa de ahi y entro en el callejon de a un lado, sin vacilar corri hasta ahi entre temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder...

y lo vi... como con una espada atravesabas el pecho de un hombre

sacaste la espada del pecho del hombre, esta emitio una luz y de la luz aparecio ella, la chica que iba a tu lado,

no lo podia creer lo que mis ojos observaban la chica tomo esfera azul que flotaba arriba del hombre y se la comio

temerosa me oculte detras de un contenedor de basura esperando que pasaran sin darte cuenta de mi presencia

y desapareciste junto con la chica

mi corazon latia rapidamente, mi cuerpo se estremecia totalmente no podia creerlo tu...ella..pero como...

sin entender nada regrese a casa, rondando mil veces por mi cabeza aquellas imagenes, atonita por todo lo sucedido

al dia siguiente

desperte al bajar en la mesa encontre una nota

_"shizuka fuimos a visitar a tu abuela volveremos pronto con cariño tu madre"_

_-mmm..._

prepare desayuno, tome un baño, me aliste y decidi dar un paseo...lo necesitaba

..despues de todo lo que habia presencia el dia anterior no era algo normal...camine por el parque cercano a casa...camine ...hasta toparme con un bosque

curioso..porque ese bosque nunca lo habia notado mire a mis espaldas y descubri que no estaba en el parque algo raro pasaba..comenze a caminar atraves de ese bosque...

me adentre mas y mas hasta llegar a un hermoso y frondoso arbol

decidi descansar a su sombra intentando sacar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza

un fresco y suave aire soplaba mis ojos se cerraron lentamente estaba cansada porque la noche anterior no habia podido dormir

cuando mis ojos se abrieron alguien mas estaba conmigo mire temerosa a mi lado

mis ojos mostraron una expresion de asombro... estaba el... a mi lado...

-_quien eres?-dijo el en tono frio_

_-s-soy...shizuka kimura-conteste_

_-ummm..y quien te ha enviado...donde esta tu compañero...-pregunto en tono amenazador_

_-enviado?..compañero?..de que rayos hablas?..-dije confundida_

_-creo que ella es una simple humana -dijo una voz femenina al aldo de el_

_-humana...ps claro que soy humana...tu ...-señale a la chica-eres la de ayer la que salio de la luz de la tu espada_

_-quienes son?? ...porque mataron a ese hombre?? ..que era esa bola azul que ella se comio??-pregunte_

_-pudiste ver la transformacion de kurumi-dijo soprendido_

-_no solo eso tambien pudo ver el kishin-completo la chica_

_-kishin?..que es eso?..kurumi?? es tu nombre-eso ultimo lo dije señalando a la chica_

_ella no es una simple humana..los humanos normales son incapaces de ver las transformaciones de las armas y mucho menos pueden ver los kishin-dijo el chico_

_-humanos normales?..de que hablan?..-dije confundida_

_-tu..-dijo el chico mirandome amenazadoramente_

_-vamonos el seños shinigami nos necesita-dijo kurumi_

_-esta bn-contesto el_

_-esperen!!-tome del brazo al chico-por lo menos dime como te llamas_

_-me llamo yami ishida-al terminas esto ambos desaparecieron_

_-y-yami ishida-pronuncie_...

y cuando menos lo pense estaba devuelta en el parque

despues de ese encuentro los dias pasaron pero aquel nombre y su rostro siempre vagaban por mi mente

desde ese dia mi curiosidad crecio y comence a tratar de averiguar a que se referian con kishin y eso de las armas..e incluso porque se referian a humanos normales

busque en libros, y en varias partes hasta que un dia en internet me tope con una pagina

ingrese ahi encontre una seccion para las dudas ..formule mi pregunta

y a los pocos dias recibi un e-mail

_"quieres saber todo sobre los kishin??_

_kieres saber porque referia a ella como arma_

_porque utilizaron el termino humano normal_

_te vere el viernes cuando salgas de clases en el cafe antique_ "

sorprendida por recibir contestacion y llena de curiosidad acepte

llego el viernes y me dirigi hacia el caef antique nerviosa pero decidi entre mire a mi alrededor buscando a quien podria ser mi informante

rebuscaba con la mirada cuando se acerca el mesero a mi

_-señorita pase por aquie la estaban esperando-dijo en un tono cortes_

_" como es que sabia que era yo"-pense_

me llevo al segundo piso al parecer un area privada al entrar ahi observe el lugar hombres y muejres de elegantes ropas

_-por aqui_

me llevo hacia la ultima mesa de esa habitacion ahi estaba un joven con traje negro, cabello negro y en el lado derecho de su cabello 3 lineas blancas, al lado de el estaban dos chicas

una alta de cabello largo rubio opaco y al lado izquierdo una chica baja de cabello corto y rubio claro ambas de ojos azules

-_shizuka kimura- dijo el chico_

_-sii..tu quien eres? me diras lo que deseo saber?_

_-soy death the kid dime simplemente kid..y ellas son liz y patty thompson-dijo señalando alas chicas_

_-kid...entonces dime que es un kishin-dije decidida_

_-un kishin son aquellas almas humanas que se han vuelto malignas-contesto kid_

_-malignas..._

_-aquello que ves como una esfera azul le llamamos kishin_

_-y las armas??-dije_

_-liz y patty son mis armas demoniacas ella se pueden transformar en humanos y en armas en mi caso en pistolas_

_-armas demoniacas..._

_-sii armas demoniacas nosotros las que manejamos a esas armas somos llamados tecnicos_

_-y aceptamos misiones para destruir a los kishin_

_-por ejemplo te scite aqui porque aqui esta nuestra proxima mision..vez al hombre de aquella mesa-dijo kid señalando la mesa junto a la ventana_

_-sii ..ese hombre ya se convirtio en kishin y debemos hacernos cargo de el_

_-cargo de el??_

no entendi lo que me decia solo sabia que pronto lo descubriria...

* * *

a neta la neta la neta

no tengo ni la menor idea si este bn xD

jajaja creo ke me perdi en varias partes xD

jejeje bueno ps dejen comentarios,sugerencias lo que quieran

amm gracias Shasad por tu ayuda jejej

espero y les guste la priemera parte de la historia xD

adios


	2. Academia Shibusen

Bueno ps he de seguir con el capitulo dos jejej haber como me va xD mmmm bueno sigamos les recuerdo que sigo siendo nueva en esto xD

* * *

**Academia Shibusen**

_-Liz y Patty son mis armas demoniacas ella se pueden transformar en humanos y en armas en mi caso en pistolas-_

_-Armas demoniacas...-_

_-Sii armas demoniacas nosotros las que manejamos a esas armas somos llamados tecnicos-_

_-Y aceptamos misiones para destruir a los kishin-_

_-Por ejemplo te cite aqui porque aqui esta nuestra proxima mision..vez al hombre de aquella mesa-dijo kid señalando la mesa junto a la ventana_

_-Sii ..ese hombre ya se convirtio en kishin y debemos hacernos cargo de el-_

_-Cargo de el??-_

No entendia lo que me decia solo sabia que pronto lo descubriria...

_-Vamos chicas que hoy tendran banquete-pronuncio Kid_

las chicas se transformaron en pistolas Kid las tomo y comenzo a acercarse al hombre... pero su paso fue interrumpido al parecer todas las personas de esa habitacion ya eran kishin y querian proteger al hombre junto a la ventana...empezo una pelea Kid disparaba con gran acierto a las personas hasta que ya solo faltaba ese hombre...el hombre intento huir pero Kid no lo dejo ...Kid dio su tiro el kishin callo

Por toda la habitacion flotaban kishin Liz y Patty cambiaron a su forma humana y comenzaron a ingerir a los kishin...Me acerque a Kid

-_Por que se estan comiendo los kishin?-pregunte_

_-Por que para convertirse en el arma de Shinigami necesitan ingerir 99 almas kishin y 1 alma de bruja-_

_-Arma de Shinigami?-_

_-Si aquella arma demoniaca que logre conseguir ese requisito podra convertirse en el arma del señor Shinigami y adquirir mas poder-_

_-Entonces esa es la razon por la que cazan a esas personas?-_

_-Si esa es la razon...-_

_-Suena interesante pero cuantos de ustedes realizan esto?-_

_-Todos los que asisten a la Academia Shibusen-_

_-Academia Shibusen??-_

_-Si ahi es donde tomamos clases sobre todo esto y para complementar nuestra formacion nos dan misiones de este tipo.....-_

_-Te gustaria unirte a la Academia Shibusen??- finalizo Kid_

_-Unirme???....-_

_-Sii unirte tu tienes el potencia de convertirte en tecnico..posees la habilidad de ver a las almas kishin en cambio yo solo puedo sentirlas...si lo deseas podrias unirte-_

_-Sii ven vamos conviertete en una tecnica - dijo Liz_

_-Mmm no lo se...yo.... -_

_-Piensalo cuando estes segura de tu respuesta dimelo - Al terminar de decir esto Kid, junto con Liz y Patty desaparecieron._

Sali del cafe antique y me dirigi a casa en el camino la propuesta de Kid rondaba por su cabeza…

Mi vida seguia normal las vacaciones de verano ya se hacian presentes. yo y mis amigos nos encontrabamos en un pequeño establecimiento de comida hablando sobre los planes de verano.

-Yo me ire todas las vacaciones a con mi abuela-

-yo ire a trabajar con mi papa-

-SI yo buscare trabajo –

-Y tu Shizuka ke haras?-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio por parte mio me encontraba algo distraida

-Shizuka!!!! – se escuchaba una voz gritandome

-A-a perdon que decian?- Conteste con un tono de distraccion

-Que si que haras este verano?- Contesto Mizuki

-No lo se, quizas nada – Dije despreocupada, me levante del asiento – Bueno me voy que prometi pasar por mi hermanito- comenze a alejarme hasta desaparecer

junto con mi hermano menor caminaba de regreso a casa, A solo unas cuantas cuadras de nuestro hogar logre divisar a Kid me di cuenta que me estaba esperando.

-Pequeño ve a casa dile a mama que pronto llegare- Le dije a mi hermanito

-Si..-Contesto el pequeño

El pequeño comenzo a alejarse, voltee a ver a Kid este se comenzo a a lejar, lo segui hasta llegar a un lugar donde estuvieramos solos.

-Que haces aquí?' – Pregunte en un tono molesto

-Solo pasaba a saludar y a ver si ya tenias tu respuesta – Dijo Kid sin el mas minimo tacto

-Respuesta?? –Decia confundida – aa ya se sobre si me unire a la AcademiaShibusen verdad?-

-Si sobre eso mismo – Decia Kid –Y?? que decidiste?-

-Decidi que…. Si, si ire pero en el momento que no me guste regresare, ademas solo ire por el verano-

-Solo el verano ..pero ..-

-Solo el verano o nada – Decia decidida

-Esta bien- Dijo Kid en tono de decepcion – dentro de una semana nos veremos aquí- Finalizo Kid

.Esta bien aquí estare – me aleje al decir esto

La semana paso yo le habia dicho a mi madre que me iria a con Mizuki y que regresaria al finalizar el verano. Llgue al lugar acordado espere unos instantes y Kid aparecio

-Bien vamos – al decir esto una especie de portal aparecio entamos en el y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecimos en una escuela muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-Ven vamos te llevare con el – dijo Kid

Kid me llevo por la escuela hasta llegar a una gran puerta al abrirse aparecio un ser vestido totalmente de negro al chistoso a mi parecer

-Bienvenida a la Academia Shibusen – dijo Shinigami – lo primero sera identificar que tipo de Angel de la muerte seras y despues te daremos un compañero, Kid llevala con su primer instructor-

Kid me llevo a otra sala ahí estaban un Hombre quien al entrar en esa habitacion comenzo a movilizarse.

-Bien tu eres la chica nueva veremos que tan buena eres en la lucha – al decir esto comenzo a atacarme esquive sus golpes hasta que uno logro alcanzarme.

-Bien nada mal pero necesitas mejorar-

Mi primeras 2 semanas se trataron de cómo luchar sola, o con armas, de mi velocidad, de mi evasion no iba a permitir que me dañaran asi que hice lo mejor que todo el tiempo me movilizo por la Academia Shibusen

-Bien ahora vamos por tu compañero, haz hecho un excelente trabajo en estas dos semanas- dijo Kid mientras me llevaba a una mas de las habitaciones

Entramos un Hombre me pidio acercarme, me acerque atenta a lo que pudiera suceder me han pasado tus progreso asi que tu arma sera un arco.

-Un arco?? – pregunte

-Si un arco mira aquí esta tu arma-

Entro en la habitacion un chico un poco mas alto que yo de cabellos negros y ojos cafes, un chico entusiasta y alegre. Se acerco a mi.

-Hola soy Ryoka Ishimaru- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola soy Shizuka Kimura – conteste de igual manera

-Bien desde ahora sere tu arma y tu mi tecnica ^^-

-Sii eso creo – dije calmada

-Bien espero y puedan llevarse bien y logren cumplir las misiones que elijan- dijo el hombre – suerte.

Kid, Ryoka y yo salimos de la habitacion

-Bueno Ryoka te la dejo a ti tu te encargaras de ayudarla en lo que necesite – dijo Kid – adios ire a cumplir mi mision.

-Adios – dijimos al mismo tiempo

Ryoka me llevo a lo que seria nuestras primera clase como Angeles de la muerte. Entre en la habitacion un escritorio en el centro y los asientos compartidos, comenzamos a avanzar por el salon de clases tomamos asiento, llego nuestra primera profesora atenta a su clase estaba al inicio no estab segura de aceptar entrar en la Academia pero comence a sentirme genial dentro de ella, la clase fue interrumpida un chico entro en el aula.

-No puede ser.. es el – susurre en voz baja

No podia creerlo era el era Yami Ishida y junto con el venia Kurumi. No lo podia creer la razon pro la que habia aceptado entrar a la academia era para volverlo ver y ahí estaba tan cerca de mi

-Señor Ishida por favor tome asiento la clase debe de continuar-

-Si señora -y prosigio a sentarse.

Las clases finalizaron y todos los tecnicos estaban en la tabla de misiones viendo cual aceptarian. Yo solo queria hablar con Yami.

-Esta estara bien ademas sera en equipo con otro Tecnico asi que sera un buen comienzo para ti – Dijo Ryoka entusiasmado

-S-sii esta bien aceptemosla – conteste

-Deja yo ire a hacerlo tu espera aquí – dijo Ryoka y se alejo

Busque con la mirada a Yami pero no lo encontre

-Quizas no este – dije para mi misma

-Listo nuestro compañero nos esperara afuera de la Academia – Ryoka sonaba muy entusiasmado y eso me ponia de buen humor asi que lo segui

-Y como se llama nuestro compañero? – pregunte a Ryoka

-aaamm Y-ya… -

-Yami- complete yo

-Sii exactamento ese Yami Ishida ^^ -

-Que bien – un tono de alegria se asomo por mis palabras.

Llegamos en la zona de encuentro, y ahí estaba el no lo podia creer tanto tiempo deseando verlo y por fin podre hablar con el.

* * *

**Ps ya ni se que rayos escribi xD jajajaj ni pex intentare regresar en le sigueinte capitulo**

**Yase que diran despues de que tardo tanto para esto xD**

**Ni pex dejen comentarios, criticas y lo ke quea gracias adios**

**Saludos a Shasad**

**Y a Joluro**


	3. Nuestra primera mision juntos

**aqui el capitulo 3 de esta historia si los otros 2 no le shan gustado este segun mis espectativas sii les gustara xD jajajaj iniciemos ps**

**les recuerdo **

**Yami y Shizuka son dos tecnicos inventados**

**Kurumi y Ryoka son dos armas inventadas xD**

* * *

**Nuestra primera mision juntos**

llegamos a la zona de encuentro, mas bien estabamos en la salida de la academia, ahi estaba el, parado deteniendose sobre la reja de la entrada, mirandome sin bajar la mirada, no lo podia creer, tanto tiempo deseando verlo, y ahroa por fin se cumple ese deseo, por fin podre hablar con el y conoser un poco mas de el.

Comenzamos a avanzar hacia ellos mis latidos se aceleraban, en cada paso mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se estremecían mas y mas, lo mire, vestía un traje negro con una gabardina roja, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos negros como la noche. El latir de mi corazón incrementaba el volumen. Cada paso acortaba la distancia entre nosotros. Sin apartar mi mirada de el, seguía avanzando hasta que sentí un tirón. Mi compañero había tirado de mi brazo derecho interrumpiendo así mi avanzar. Gire mi rostro hacia mi compañero me tope con sus ojos cafés intenso su mirada mostraba entusiasmo y alegría y como un rayo se mostraron serios y penetrantes, pero no solo sus ojos cambiaron su voz adquirió un tono frio y seco como si lo que fuera a venir no le gustara.

-Esta es nuestra primera misión, - Pronuncio Ryoka fríamente - y no solo eso, iremos con uno de los Mejores de esta academia

-y…eso… que…tiene de malo?? – pregunte temerosa. A pesar de haber logrado pasar las pruebas que me pusieron al ingresar en la academia aun todo esto era nuevo para mi y me causaba gran temor e inseguridad.

-Como que tiene de malo!! – grito Ryoka

Solo respondí encogiéndome de hombros brindándole solamente mi mirada llena de temor

-Lo siento – su voz se había suavizado.

-No… no hay problema todo esta bien – respondí tratando se mostrar calma.

-Es solo que he durado mucho tiempo encerrado en esa habitación y creo que siento un poco de temor al regresar a todo esto – dijo sin apartar su mirada del frente.

-No te preocupes todo ira bien – sonreí como si de un juego de niño se tratara.

Ryoka asintio con la cabeza y junto con migo, emepzamos a avanzar. voltie hacia nuestro destino y por un momento pense que tal ves ya no estarian, pero ahi estaban, tardamos menos de lo previsto hasta estar al frente de yami y kurumi. Yami solo se limito a mirarlos sin decir palabra alguna.

-Vaya ya estábamos cansados de esperar – dijo en tono molesto Kurumi.

-Si, lo siento fue mi culpa – respondí pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros.

Sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron es como si en ese instante todo se congelara, como si el tiempo se detuviera y no existiera nada ni nadie mas que nosotros, un momento mágico. Esa mirada fría, y cortante se sentía cálida y abrazadora. Nuestros ojos no se separaban hasta que una persona se puso entre nosotros. Desvié mi mirada al suelo y al levantarla me di cuenta que Kurumi era quien se interpuso.

-Bueno vamos que quiero acabar pronto con esto – dijo fríamente Yami y comenzó a avanzar.

-Si vamos que quiero ver que es lo que puede hacer Ryoka – un tono de interés se asomo por la voz de Kurumi – después de todo te han dejado salir, después de lo sucedido en un pasado–

Ese comentario de Kurumi lo introduci en mi cerebro y lo comencé a crear ideas de que podría haber sucedido, me imagine las peores cosas, asesinato de su compañera tal vez o quizás traición hacia la Academia lo peor pasaba por mi mente -que fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado? – pregunte curiosa.

-NADA!!! NO PASO NADA!! – grito Ryoka, me sorprendí como era que ese chico alegre que había conocido de un de repente se volviera tan frio.

-Vayámonos de una vez – añadió Yami

Me quede atónita como pudo ignorar mi pregunta así como así y decir tan fríamente que nos fuéramos, pero no importaba yo averiguaría que sucedió en aquel entonces.

Nuestra misión era conseguir el alma de un mago que al parecer había comenzado a introducirse en negocios turbios. Todo se encontraba en las hojas que nos habían entregado previamente. Su nombre Fujimaro, un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos dorados y ojos jade, de altura 1.80m y complexión delgada. Viaja con un circo ambulante, especialista en la ilusión le fascina introducirse en la mente de la victima y hacer cobrar vida a sus temores.

Los ángeles de la muerte debían hacerse cargo de misiones que se ponían en la pizarra de anuncios de la academia algunas de las misiones se realizaban en el mundo humano como le llamaban ellos y otras en el mundo de la muerte el mundo donde se encontraba la academia shibusen y en donde nacen los destinados a convertirse en armas o los destinados a ser ángeles negros. Solo había algunas excepciones y esas eran cuando ángeles negros dejaban todo atrás por vivir en el mundo humano. Solo así de daban los casos de ángeles negros nacidos en el mundo humano. Yo era eso un ángel negro que vivía en el mundo humano; esta misión se llevaría a cabo en el mundo de la muerte, en nuestro trayecto pude conocer un poco de ese mundo. En ese mundo había casas, edificios todo muy parecido a los del mundo humano pero que los diferenciaba, sus habitantes y lo que había mas haya de los limites de la Cd donde fue fundada la academia shibusen.

Llegamos a lo que era un especie de plaza muy grande y bonita las personas paseaban por el hermoso lugar y en el centro de la plaza ahí estaba instalado con sus grandes y coloridas carpas mire a la cima y ahí estaba algo que llamo demasiado mi atención era una especie de emblema simbolizado con sus dos dragones, uno negro y el otro blanco, rodeado por el simbolo que identifica a los magos, un triangulo con las puntas afiladas, en forma de acha. al parecer era lo que representaba al circo ambulante Chinkaku.

Entramos en la carpa buscando a Fujimaro buscamos en todo el lugar con la mirada, cuando de repente una enorme cortina de humo comenzó a salir del escenario y detrás del humo Fujimaro hizo acto de presencia, yo estaba asombrada, Yami ordeno a Kurumi que tomara su forma de arma, Kurumi comenzó a resplandecer en un tono Verde esmeralda este resplandor a cada segundo iba tomando la forma de una espada el resplandor ceso y Kurumi ya se había convertido en una espada me sorprendí era algo maravilloso. Yami la tomo entre sus manos y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Fujimaro comenzó a avanzar hacia el, las personas del publico estaban atentas pensaban que era algo del espectáculo. Yami solo los ignoro al estar enfrente de Fujimaro alzo su espada y lo ataco pero Fujimaro desapareció y apareció lejos de Yami.

-Vaya vaya vaya al parecer ya enviaron por mi – dijo Fujimaro en tono burlón.

-Si, ya han enviado por ti, porque no haces esto mas fácil y te dejas vencer – al momento que Yami dijo estas palabras avanzo hacia Fujimaro y ataco con su espada.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, decepcionaría a mis fan – Fujimaro rio y esquivaba uno a uno los ataques de Yami.

-Sabia que no lo harías tan fácil – dijo Yami y continuaba atacando. Yo solo miraba atónita esa pelea. Los ataques tan fuertes de Yami, esa agilidad y velocidad eran algo que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Fujimaro comenzó a contraatacar se quito su sombro y con el solo hecho de pasar su mano por el agujero del sombrero de este comenzaron a salir diversos objetos, los objetos típicos que un mago saca de su sombrero pero había un aligera variante estos objetos tenían una apariencia siniestra, Yami solo los partía en dos, eso continuo por minutos hasta que Yami hiere a Fujimaro este desaparece y aparece en el alto de la carpa.

-Dejemos de tonterías y pongámonos serios – dijo Fujimaro y de sus manos salió fuego que lo lanzaba en dirección a el. Yami solo podía esquivarlos Fujimaro lanzaba con gran velocidad que no daba tiempo de atacar a Yami lo único que podía hacer era esquivar y acercarse todo lo posible, una de las bolas de fuego se dirigía a los espectadores Yami corrió a gran velocidad intentando detener el ataque antes de que hiriera a alguien pero la situación no estaba de su lado Fujimaro estaba dispuesto a impedir que Yami hiciera algo.

De repente un resplandor azul cielo comenzó a emitirse de mi lado voltee y era Ryoka al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en un arco cuando el resplandor ceso Ryoka ya era un arco

-Vamos lanza la flecha hacia la bola e fuego antes de que sea tarde ¡!- grito Ryoka. Y así lo hice Temerosa a fallar tome el arco prepare la flecha y sin vacilar dispare deseando que la flecha diera en el blanco, la flecha viajaba a gran velocidad, la bola de fuego estaba a escasos metros de estrellarse y las personas del publico estaban aterrorizadas, la flecha alcanzo a la bola de fuego en un instante la destruyo. Una expresión entre alivio y sorpresa se formo en mi rostro no podía entender como una simple flecha podía hacer tal cosa. las personas del público comenzaron en el instante que estuvieron a salvo salieron del lugar lo mas pronto posible. Fuego y mas fuego lanzaba Fujimaro, Yami seguía esquivando y yo paralizada sin poder hacer nada y por consecuente mi compañero tampoco podía realizar algo.

-Si la situación sigue así perderemos – dijo Kurumi preocupada

-No, no perderemos eso jamás!! – contesto enojado Yami.

Miraba como Kurumi y Yami se veían abrumados como era que con tanto poder fueran perdiendo,- Cuidado!! – grite al ver que Fujimaro había lanzado una bola de fuego hacia ellos.

Yami y Kurumi lograron esquivarlo pero Fujimaro no dejaba de lanzar ataques. Yami al momento que esquivaba esos ataques intentaba acercarse a Fujimaro, mire que lo que Yami hacia era repetir su plan del inicio quizás el pensaba que eso iba a funcionar dos veces yo pensaba que no que era un tontería pero el miedo me tenia presa y mi cuerpo no respondia no me podía mover solo podía observar. Yami aumento la velocidad se acerco a Fujimaro y lanzo uno de sus ataques Fujimaro desapareció y apareció al otro lado del escenario con su brazo derecho herido el ataque de Yami había logrado herir a Fujimaro.

-Desgraciado!! – gritaba enojado Fujimaro

-Te dije que no perdería – se jacto Yami

-Morirás!! – grito Fujimaro y comenzó a lanzar fuego por todas partes dejando así rodeados a Yami y a Kurumi, sin espacio para moverse ellos intentaban hallar la manera de dar el golpe final a Fujimaro, Yami se detuvo un instante comenzó a calmarse y mirando lenta y cuidadosamente su alrededor, yo no entendía porque hacia eso si su enemigo solo deseaba matarlo y ese instante lo aprovecharía quizás solo buscaba una manera de como librarse de eso**, **de repente una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos en vista que no tiene como moverse Yami no tiene otra opción que intentar hacerle frente a la bola de fuego, algo dentro de mi comenzó a sentirse era como si me advirtiera que Yami perdería que necesitaba mi ayuda que debía ayudarlo, y justo como lo presentí sucedió el ataque de Fujimaro dejo fuera de combate a ambos, un sentimiento de pánico estaba conmigo,Fujimaro se acerco a Yami. Kurumi volvió a su forma humana y se puso frente a Yami.

-No te dejare que le hagas daño – grito Kurumi.

-He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y por fin podre matarlo – dijo con un tono de venganza Fujimaro comenzó a crear una bola de fuego, cuando estaba como el deseaba esta dispuesto a lanzarla hacia Yami su mano estaba en posicion y estaba a punto de lanzarla hacia Yami. no podia dejar esto asi, esta era mi primera mision y no veria morir a mi compañero de misión mucho menos porque se trataba de aquel que llame mi Ángel negro, alce mi arco, estaba decidida, Tome a Ryoka convertido en arco y dispare hacia el mago y dio con una certeza que fujimaro retrocedio y la bola de fuego se exitingiera.

-Nosotros también estamos aquí – grite y corrí con Ryoka en forma de arco y flecha hacia Yami y hacia Kurumi.

-Están bien – pregunte a Kurumi sin despegar mi vista de Fujimaro.

-si... pero Yami – Decía Kurumi con un tono de tristeza.

-Vamos tenemos que vencer a Fujimaro – Comento Ryoka

-S...Si vamos – conteste no muy segura de lo que haría.

Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor para ver si podía utilizar algo a mi favor y dar fin a la misión. Miraba nerviosa a mi alrededor temía que todo saliera mal y que todos sufrieran por mi culpa.

-Enserio piensas hacerme frente.. por favor si solo eres una principiante no me hagas reír – decía Fujimaro en tono burlón – aa ya se me divertiré contigo un rato – al decir esto Fujimaro una espesa niebla cubre el lugar y cuando esta se disipa empiezo a ver momentos vividos en la Academia .

_-Vamos!! Levántate!! Se fuerte ¡!! –_

_En el suelo de una habitación estaba tirada sin fuerzas mis energías se habían agotado y a mi lado mi maestro de artes marciales gritándome que me levantara._

_-Vamos!!! Arriba!! –_

_Escuchaba una y otra y otra vez y yo no podía ponerme de pie, era como si hubiera drenado mis energías completamente._

_-Va que decepción no pudiste seguir adelante – decía mi maestro – tantas esperanzas que tenia en ti pero que esperar de un Ángel negro nacido en el mundo humano-_

_Mi maestro dejo la habitación y yo continuaba en el suelo, las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y las palabras de mi maestro rondaban por mi mente "que esperar de una Angel negro nacido en el mundo humano" era como si por el hecho de haber nacido hubiera cometido un error._

-No, no otra vez no – decía histérica el ver esas escenas volvían a mi sentimientos dolorosos.

-Tranquilízate!!! – gritaba Ryoka – el solo quiere desestabilizarte no hagas caso!! –

_La niebla volvió a cubrir todo y nuevamente se disipo pero esta vez el salón de clases era el escenario._

_Mi primer día de clases entre a el salón todas las miradas se clavaron en mi y en mi compañero murmullos entre los estudiantes, avanzamos hasta el ultimo asiento, miradas de desprecio, palabras de odio todos hacia mi._

_-Mira es ella, es la que vivía en el mundo humano-_

_-Si no se como le permitieron volver-_

_-Ya vieron a su compañero es Ryoka-_

_-Si pero como fue que lo dejaron salir después de lo pasado –_

_-Yo no quiero tomar clases con ellos –_

_-Si que tal si nos hacen algo –_

_Los desprecios de mis compañeros estudiantes eran notorios, sus miradas llenas de odio y de lastima todas dirigidas a mi. Mi corazón_ se estrujaba. Miedo, inseguridad todo se hacia presente en ese momento.

-Basta!!!! No mas – gritaba desesperada deseaba que esas escenas se detuvieran

-Tranquilízate!! – intentaba Ryoka volverme en si

-Jajajaja es que acaso no te gusta volver a esos momentos pensé que te gustaría volver a vivirlos – reía Fujimaro.

-No, no quiero volver a verlos ¡! – grite, por mis mejillas comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas estaba perdida esos sentimientos volvieron a mi los odiaba, me paralice.

-Vamos reacciona tenemos que acabar con Fujimaro vamos – Ryoka puso sus manos sobre mis hombro y me movía haciendo lo posible porque volviera en si.

-Es inútil cuando caen en mi ilusión es difícil que vuelvan en si…además en este instante la matare- Fujimaro comenzó a crear una bola de fuego – que lastima que en su primera misión muera – Fujimaro lanzo la bola de fuego esta iba directo hacia mi y Ryoka. Un gran impacto y una cortina de Humo se puso por todo el lugar.

-Lastima pero tenias que mo….-Fujimaro callo al suelo – pero que.. –

-Lo siento pero tenia que terminar la misión – detrás de la cortina de humo provocada por el impactó del ataque de Fujimaro estaba yo junto con Ryoka.

-Gracias a la cortina de humo creada por el impacto de tu ataque pude tirar mi contraataque sin que te dieras cuenta –

_la bola de fuego se acerca esta a unos escasos metros de nosotros, Ryoka me carga en sus brazos apartándome de la zona de peligro. Me bajo al suelo sigo perdida._

_-Vamos reacciona…. Tu puedes confía en ti, olvida a todos tu eres única por eso llegaste aquí vamos –_

_-Yo...Soy...Única… -_

_-Si tu eres única confía en ti tu puedes, ten fe en ti que yo la tengo en ti – Ryoka sonrió_

_Al ver su sonrisa mis sentidos volvieron estaba lista para atacar_

_-Si vamos…- Ryoka se transformo en arco y flecha me acerco lo suficiente como para ver a Fujimaro pero sin que el se de cuenta de mi presencia, apunte, prepare y tire la flecha directo a su corazón, la flecha dio en el blanco Fujimaro callo._

-Muy digno de un Ángel de la Muerte – Fujimaro murió y solo quedo su alma kishin flotando en el aire

Ryoka volvió a su forma humana ambos corrimos hacia Yami y Kurumi.

-Como esta el? – pregunte a Kurumi

-El esta bien solo necesita descansar – Contesto Kurumi.

-Ven te ayudare a llevarlo a la Academia – Dijo Ryoka y estaba a punto de tomar a Yami.

-El alma kishin es tuya vamos cométela es justo – dijo Kurumi

-Pero… -

-Pero nada vamos es toda tuya es tu recompensa –

-Gracias – Ryoka camino hacia el kishin duro unos instantes inmóvil, alzo lentamente su mano y tomo el kishin lo llevo a su boca y se lo comió, note como si gracias a eso Ryoka se volviera un poco mas fuerte pero no solo el sino que yo como su técnica me volvía fuerte junto con el Ryoka regreso con nosotros y tomo a Yami lo subió a su espalda, comenzamos a caminar salimos de aquella carpa, pasamos aquella plaza dejando atrás aquel escenario de batalla, mire atrás y observe un ultimo instante ese emblema sabia que jamás lo olvidaría, al llegar a la Academia le pedimos a Ryoka que llevara a Yami a la enfermería y Kurumi y yo nos encargaríamos de dar aviso que la misión había sido completada con éxito , durante el trayecto hacia la dirección un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre Kurumi y yo. Ya dentro de la dirección.

-Bien bien yo sabia que podrías completarla con éxito –

-Gracias por tener fe en mi –

-adelante vayan a ver como se encuentra Yami –

-Si gracias -

Ambas salimos de la dirección, la puerta se cerró. Kurumi y yo íbamos caminando por los pasillos con el mismo silencio incomodo ya solo faltaban unos cuantos metros mas para llegar a la enfermería, la fuerza de la mano de Kurumi me aventó contra la pared.

-Escucha bien no quiero que te acerques a Yami – Decía retadoramente Kurumi

-No…no lo hare – dije con mi mirada en el suelo.

-Mas te vale o… - Kurumi se alejo y entro en la enfermería yo quede paralizada fuera de la enfermería.

-Y donde esta Shizuka? – pregunto Ryoka

-Ella esta afuera – sonrió Kurumi.

Ryoka salió de la enfermería y como había dicho Kurumi, yo estaba afuera de la enfermería.

-Shizuka…Estas bien?? – pregunta Ryoka.

**Waaa finn del capitulo 3**

**Espero y les haya gustado ^^**

**Un muy grande agradecimiento a Joluro que uff como me ayudo en este capitulo, enserio joluro te quiero **

**Dejen comentarios, sugerencia y opiniones ^^**


End file.
